Lo más bello, sentir
by Ishii Sen Ling
Summary: One shot. Raven siente que algo pasa en su interior, algo está cambiando. Pero solo hay una persona que podrá ayudarla a descubrirlo, Aqualad. Una pareja inusual pero que a muchos les gusta. AquaxRav


Seguramente muchos de ustedes leyeron _Sentimientos Confundidos, _mi otra historia de esta extraña pareja pero que en mi opinión es bastante hermosa y creativa. Espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar reviews.

Teen Titans no me pertenece

* * *

Lo más bello, sentir

Ya había pasado un año desde que los diez titanes vivían en la misma torre. Todos tenían 17 años, a excepción de Cyborg que tenía 18 y los gemelos que tenían 15.

Habían decidido juntarse todos en la misma torre, ya que las fuerzas del mal habían incrementado mucho últimamente. Y que mejor manera de derrotarlos a todos que uniendo al equipo entero.

Claro que habían tenido que agrandar un poco la torre para que todos tuvieran su propio espacio y comodidad. Pero resultaba tan agradable estar todos juntos, que no le daban demasiada importancia.

En fin, nuestra historia comienza en la mitad de un típico desayuno en la torre oeste.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Chico Bestia?- preguntó Cyborg mientras inspeccionaba a los integrantes de la mesa

-Sigue durmiendo, anoche se desveló de nuevo con la televisión- explicó Speedy mientras se servía cereal

-Oye chispita¿Me pasas el azúcar por favor?- preguntó Bee desde el otro lado de la mesa

-Sí, pero no me llames así-

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó Robin

-¿Qué es lo que has encontrado Robin?- preguntó Starfire

-Nuestra nueva técnica de ataque, esta misma tarde la pondremos en práctica en el entrenamiento-

-¡Otra vez?- exclamó Speedy- Viejo acabados de entrenar, mis músculos no soportan tres entrenamientos diarios-

-No hay de que preocuparse querido amigo- Le dijo Starfire- Desde ahora en más les prepararé el Truckflard de mi planeta tamaran luego de cada entrenamiento para devolverte la energía¡Les va a encantar!- explicó mientras todos miraban de manera acusadora al arquero enmascarado

En ese momento Raven apareció por una de las puertas hacia la sala común con un libro en la mano y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Raven¿Dónde has estado?- Le preguntó Bee

-Estaba leyendo- fue la simple respuesta de la joven oscura

-La señorita Raven no ha soltado ese libro en tres semanas- dijo Más

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Menos

-Sí, no hay nada de que preocuparse- respondió Raven mientras se preparaba un té

Los demás titanes se miraron angustiados, ella había estado bastante distante los últimos 3 meses. Luego de la pelea con Trigón, la relación de Raven con el resto del equipo mejoró mucho. Su carácter nunca cambió, pero sus ganas de pelear se duplicaron y socializaba mucho con el equipo. Tiempo después, cuando los titanes este llegaron, lo tomó con alegría y se podría decir que disfrutaba estar con el resto, incluso si el lugar se volvió bullicioso y concurrido. Pero hace tres meses, todo había cambiado.

Starfire y Bee habían intentado hablar con ella, pero no obtuvieron resultados positivos. Solo quedaba esperar y ver que ocurría.

Raven se retiró de la sala con su té y todos la siguieron con la mirada. Una vez que se cerraron las puertas, la conversación se reanudó.

-No me agrada que pase tantas horas meditando- opinó Robin

-Ya te dije que Star y yo lo hemos intentado todo, no tiene nada, solo hay que esperar y ver que es lo que pasa- dijo Bumble Bee

-Incluso le di el treckplost del ánimo y continua igual- añadió la joven tamaraneana

-¿En serio Raven se comió eso?- preguntó Speedy mientras recibía una patada por debajo de la mesa por parte de Robin

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? Has estado muy callado esta mañana- Cyborg le dijo a Aqualad, quien llevaba revolviendo el mismo plato con cereales hace media hora

-¿Qué? No, nada, solo estaba pensando- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Parece que la señorita Raven olvidó su libro mientras preparaba su té- dijeron Más y Menos al unísono

-¿Qué? Yo se lo llevo- dijo rápidamente Aqualad mientras tomaba el libro y caminaba hacia la puerta

-Pero si no has desayunado- observó la joven abeja

-No importa no tengo mucha hambre- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

-Tal vez Raven está enferma de algún extraño mal terrestre- dijo Starfire

-Tal vez ella no lo esté Star, pero conozco a alguien que si lo está- dijo Cyborg con cara pícara mientras todos sonreían

Mientras tanto, Aqualad caminaba por los pasillos hacia la habitación de Raven concentrado en sus pensamientos. Tan concentrado, que él y Chico Bestia chocaron en el pasillo.

-Lo siento, Chico Bestia- dijo el atlante mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a su compañero a levantarse

-No, es mi culpa, aún sigo dormido- se disculpó el verde titán - ¿Ese libro es tuyo?-

-No, es de Raven, por cierto ¿La has visto? Tengo que devolvérselo-

-Creo que salió por la puerta de atrás hacia el océano, iba muy seria, hace que preferí no preguntarle a donde iba- dijo Chico Bestia entre bostezos

-Gracias, nos vemos después- dijo Aqualad mientras se iba por otro pasillo

Una vez que Aqualad llegó a la puerta trasera, salió por ella y caminó entre las rocas que bordeaban la torre y la limitaban con el agua. No muy lejos, pudo divisar a Raven meditando. Su cara era seria y reflejaba cansancio, él no soportaba verla así, tenía que hacer algo. Así que luego de pensar en un plan, dejó el libro entre las rocas y se lanzó discretamente al agua.

Nadó hacia el lugar en donde ella se encontraba, más no salió a la superficie, sino que se limitó a observarla desde el agua sin que ella lo notara. Después de todo, estaba meditando con los ojos cerrados.

Lentamente, una burbuja de agua se empezó a formar sobre la cabeza de Raven y comenzó a crecer y crecer. Luego, Aqualad dejó que cayera sobre su compañera mientras ella daba un grito de sorpresa y salió a la superficie sin contener la risa.

-¿Aqualad¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó Raven entre molesta y sorprendida por la acción de su compañero

Pero él no podía dejar de reír, así que Raven le devolvió la jugada y con sus poderes, le lanzó agua.

-Eso no sirve, yo ya estoy mojado- dijo entre risas el joven atlante

Raven no encontraba explicación para su extraño comportamiento, pero no iba a detenerse a preguntar, esto no se iba a quedar así. Por lo que usó sus poderes para sacar a Aqualad del agua y luego lo puso de cabeza.

-¿Qué? No, no espera Raven, suéltame, no me gustan las alturas- dijo parando de reír mientras intentaba por lo menos enderezarse

-Como quieras- dijo ella soltándolo y dejándolo caer al agua sin previo aviso

-¡Ah!- Aqualad cayó al agua con un duro golpe y no volvió a salir a la superficie

Raven se asustó por un momento, tal vez le había causado daño, así que se acercó al agua para verificar que nada malo hubiera pasado, pero no fue la mejor decisión. Ya que un par de manos la atraparon y la empujaron al agua.

Ella nadó rápidamente hacia la superficie y buscó con deseos de venganza al culpable. Pero cuando este apareció a su lado, toda su ira fue reemplazada por una leve risa incontenible.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él confundido mientras se mantenían a flote- Un momento¡Te estás riendo!-

Raven intentó callarse al instante¿Realmente había hecho todo esto para hacerla reír? Pues lo había logrado, ya que a pesar de que su risa era suave, no podía detenerla, y solo atinó a indicar su cabeza.

-Perfecto- dijo él mientras miraba su reflejo y veía una alga marina en su cabeza- Te estás riendo de mí y no conmigo- dijo él con tono serio- Pero esto no se quedará así- añadió retador mientras le lanzaba agua de nuevo

Raven se dejó llevar por el momento y pronto comenzó una lucha de agua mientras ambos nadaban en el océano. Entre agua y risas, ambos titanes pasaron el resto de la tarde en lo que se podría llamar una guerra amistosa.

-¿No crees que ya estamos grandes para estos juegos?- dijo Raven mientras ambos se sentaban cansados en la arena para secarse al sol

-Valió la pena, me permitió ver tu bella sonrisa de nuevo- dijo Aqualad mientras ella se ponía seria otra vez- Has estado muy distinta últimamente¿Qué sucede?-

-No me sucede nada- respondió ella

-Te conozco hace años y llevo todo un año viviendo contigo, no puedes negarme que algo te pasa- dijo el joven atlante

-No puedo seguir ocultándolo¿Cierto?- cedió Raven- Hace tres meses algo cambió en mí, no puedo explicarte exactamente lo que pasó, porque ni siquiera yo lo comprendo, pero ya no me siento igual que antes-

-Eso tiene solución- dijo Aqualad mirando el horizonte- Yo puedo ayudarte, porque yo sé lo que te pasa, pero no puedo decírtelo ahora- dijo mientras se levantaba- Encontrémonos al anochecer en la azotea, y te diré lo que sé-

Raven no tenía nada que perder, pero la curiosidad la invadía por dentro. ¿Cómo era posible que él supiera que era lo que le sucedía si ni siquiera ella era capaz de comprenderlo?

-Está bien, pero aún no entiendo que tienes en mente- dijo ella mientras ambos se levantaban

-No es necesario que lo sepas aún, por cierto, aquí está tu libro, lo dejaste en la cocina- dijo mientras se lo entregaba

-¿No vienes a la torre?- preguntó Raven al verlo tomar otra dirección

-Te veré más tarde, tengo algo que hacer- sin decir más se zambulló en el océano y Raven caminó hasta la torre

Impacientemente la joven titán esperó hasta el anochecer. De verdad no entendía como era que Aqualad tenía la solución a sus tormentos. Últimamente tenía que meditar todos los días, todo el tiempo para mantenerse bajo control. Algo la estaba atormentando, pero como no sabía qué era, no podía pelear en su contra ni dejar de pensar en ello. Poco a poco esa cosa la fue invadiendo, pero no era tan desagradable. La hacía pensar y sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, todo era un nuevo mundo, pero ella no entendía el porqué.

Una vez llegado el anochecer, Raven subió a la azotea y se encontró con Aqualad.

-¿Y bien, dices que sabes qué es lo que me pasa- dijo Raven mientras se sentaban en el borde la azotea

-Sí, así es, porque a mí me ocurre exactamente lo mismo- dijo Aqualad ante la sorpresa de su compañera- Hace tres meses todo se convirtió en una confusión, estaba distraído todo el tiempo, no sabía que era lo que me pasaba y lo peor de todo era que me sentía maravilloso-

-Así es como me siento, pero no puedo encontrar el origen, he buscado en los libros, he meditado, he hecho de todo y no entiendo nada- suspiró angustiada

-Yo te comprendo, porque tu eres el origen de este nuevo sentimiento- dijo Aqualad mientras se miraban a los ojos- Cada vez que te veo me confundo, mi estomago da vueltas y en lo único que pienso es en tu bienestar; cuando no estás conmigo, no dejo de pensar en ti y me vuelvo loco cada vez que te sucede algo malo- confesó el atlante mientras Raven se sonrojaba y comprendía su propia malestar

-Cada vez que te veo...- comenzó a decir Raven para la sorpresa de Aqualad- Estás sonriendo, me levantas el ánimo y siempre estás dispuesto a ayudarme. Cada vez que te alejas me doy cuenta de que te necesito a mi lado, que te quiero a mi lado. Tardé bastante en comprenderlo, pero creo que por fin estoy entendiendo todo-

-No se que haría sin ti Raven, y no quiero perderte nunca- dijo Aqualad mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo- Y te quiero dar esto, para que me recuerdes siempre- añadió mientras le daba un colgante conformado por una bella perla de cristal

Raven sintió el impulso de abrazarlo y no pudo contenerse. Por fin había comprendido aquel extraño sentimiento. O tal vez ya lo conocía, pero no quería aceptarlo por miedo al rechazo. Muchas conclusiones e hipótesis podían originarse ahora, pero solo una era segura en estos momentos. Había encontrado a alguien a quien amar y alguien que la amara.

Aqualad tomó el mentón de Raven con sus manos y acercó sus rostros suavemente. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y finalmente sus labios se unieron con un tierno beso. Uno que les permitió experimentar uno de los más bellos sentimientos que el ser humano puede experimentar.

-Te amo Raven-

- Y yo a ti, Aqualad-

* * *

Fue cortito lo sé, pero tal y como dice el summary, es un one shot. Tengo pensado escribir un fic sobre esta pareja pronto, y espero que ustedes me apoyen. No olviden dejar sus reviews, acepto quejas y comentarios de todo tipo, es bueno saber que piensan los demás. Saludos y espero que les haya gustado

Ishii Sen Ling

* * *

* * *


End file.
